Opening/Bolts and Blip
This how opening and Bolts and Blip goes in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. film opens with Bolts and Blip Bolts: Where are we going, Blip? Blip: We're going to play football with Thomas, Bolts. Bolts: Yeah. I think his friends would be there. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Bolts. Hey, Blip. Bolts: Hello, Ryan. Is Skyla with you and the others? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: I'm so happy to see you, Blip. Blip: they walk onto the pitch Yeah, me too. Emmet: While you and Bolts play with our friends. Ryan and I will build the title with Lego bricks. and Ryan construct the film's title: The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman Blip: Let's sing Friendship Games. Bolts: Ok. And that's a nice title you and Emmet built, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Bolts. Emmet: he kicks the ball The Friendship Games~ Mike (Total Drama): We've come this far and we aren't going back~ Wyldstyle and Contralto: No way~ Zoey (Total Drama): Prepare yourselves, cause we're on the attack~ Batman(The LEGO Movie) and Cody Fairbrother: Attack~ Duncan (Total Drama): No need to find us, we'll be tracking you down~ Scott (Total Drama): Right now~ Crash Bandicoot and Gandalf: And when we're finished, we're taking the crown~ Sierra (Total Drama): All the way, all the way~ Brian the Crocodile: To the Friendship Games~ Cameron (Total Drama): Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Optimus Prime and Thomas: All the way, all the way~ Heather (Total Drama): To the Friendship Games~ Emmet and Princess Skyla: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Alejandro: We've studied hard and we're here to win~ Crash Bandicoot and Mario: Whoa-oh~ Vito: We're only tellin' ya once~ Mario(Glove and Boots) and Matau T. Monkey: Our magic comes from the inside out~ Svetlana (Total Drama): What you see's what you get~ Buck the Weasel, Garfield and Sir Daniel Fortesque: Don't you ever forget~ Manitoba Smith: All the way, all the way, all the way~ Ryan F-Freeman and Rigby: To the Friendship Games~ Blip: Na, na, na, na, na, oh Na, na, let's go~ Mordecai and Fafa the Groundhog: All the way, all the way, all the way~ Cupcake Slash and Bolts: To the Friendship Games~ Matau T. Monkey, Contralto and Wreck-It Ralph: Na, na, na, na, na, oh Na, na, let's go~ Drift: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Arcee and Strongarm: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go!~ Sideswipe and Bumblebee: Na, na, na, na, na, oh, Na, na, let's go~ Fixit: Goal!! Sideswipe: Boo-yah! Mario(Glove and Boots): Woo hoo! Ryan had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! What is it now? his vision, He saw Kylo Ren and Kaos Ryan F-Freeman: I won't let you and Kylo Ren get away with this, Kaos. Dr. Blood: out Oh, really? Ryan F-Freeman: Dr. Blood? You're with them?? Dr. Blood: Indeed. To regain the Black Box, the one that can create anything that the user asks for. Ryan F-Freeman: The Black Box? Dr. Blood: Yes. I had to fight Blip for it once. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! But that thing you're talking about has no effect on me. Dr. Blood: You're a cyborg! Your plans aren't in the box, okay? Ryan F-Freeman:down on his body Oh. Thanks for reminding me. What else your plans are in? Dr. Blood: The Black Box contains every bit of data for every robot ever invented. And with it, I will create an army of robots to wipe the entire Earth out. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry, bub. That's not going to happen.his Keyblade Have at you three! Blip snaps him out of his vision before the fight can start however Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Thank you, Blip. Blip: You're welcome. Matau T. Monkey: What vision did you see, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Kylo Ren, Kaos and Dr. Blood were in it. Crash Bandicoot: Kaos? Jessica Fairbrother: gasps My rival is with Dr. Blood? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But I'll tell the rest later. Bolts: So, now that we're done playing football, who wants to tell stories? Crash Bandicoot: That's a great idea, Bolts. Mike (Total Drama): I'll go first. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Sci-Twi Right, Sci-Twi? Twilight 2: Actually, I prefer Twilight 2. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Thanks for telling me, Twilight 2. Mike's phone rings Mike (Total Drama): Hang on, friends. I got a call. his phone Hello? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Mike.Sci-Twi You remember how you transform into Midnight Sparkle? Twilight 2: Yeah. My amulet. Mike (Total Drama): That was my mom. I was going to visit her today. So, I've gotta go right away. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me open a portal for you. a portal and Mike goes through it Goodbye, Mike. Twilight 2: Have a safe trip.Ryan I didn't know that you got magic, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I know. arrives in his homeworld Mike (Total Drama): sighs It's so good to be home. he gets punched out cold by a shadowy figure who looks just like him Evil Ryan: Sleep, Mike.Mal Nice job my best friend. Mal: It was nothing. Bertram T. Monkey: Now that Mike is knocked out, we should sing Under Our Spell. Evil Ryan: Ok. And then can we sing Be Prepared? Mal: Yes. Hit it! Evil Ryan: Ok. Bertram. Evil Anna. Get your pendants glowing.pendant glows orange Anna and Bertram's pendants glow blue and purple Evil Ryan: Get ready to love the song, Kylo Ren. song Under Our Spell starts playing Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now that you're under our spell~ Blindsided by the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Evil Ryan: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Captured in the web of my song~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, whoa, oh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our~ Evil Ryan: Spell~ laughter then coughs pats him Evil Ryan: Thanks, Mal. You do know that I cough like what General Grievous does. Mal: You're welcome. Right now, let's get Mike to Kylo Ren. Evil Ryan: Right, Mal, ol buddy. pick up Mike Evil Ryan: Wow, Mike is light. You know, Mal. At least you've got a pendant like me. Mal: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: But, What are you suppose to do, Mal? Posses Ryan's body and transform into a Midnight Sparkle version of him? Mal: chuckles Yes, Bertram. Cause, if I have my way, and I will, everybody loses. Evil Ryan: Let's sing Be Prepared from The Lion King. Mal: Great idea. But, can we leave until we get Mike to Kylo Ren? Evil Anna: Ok. Let's bring Mike to Kylo Ren. Meanwhile Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, Mike is gone for a really long time.Meg Griffin Right, Meg? nods Cody Fairbrother: At least there isn't a Sci-Twi version of you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, actually, there is. He lives in the Equestria Girls universe. Cody Fairbrother: Wow! How did you met him? Ryan F-Freeman: In Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Cody Fairbrother: That's good. So, where is he? Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! Didn't I already tell you where he was? Cody Fairbrother: He's here with us. Sci-Ryan: Hi. Cody Fairbrother: Wow! You look just like Ryan but you're a human. Sci-Ryan: I know. Sci-Twi: He's my friend when I was in Crystal Prep, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. Sci-Ryan: I made an amulet just like my friend here. James: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: What does your amulet look like, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Like Sci-Twi's. Ryan F-Freeman: Only it is blue. James: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: While Sci-Twi uses her amulet to transform into Midnight Sparkle, Sci-Ryan didn't plan on doing that.Sci-Ryan Right, Sci-Ryan? shakes his head Ryan F-Freeman: Why no, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I'm just saying that I remember not planning on doing the same as Sci-Twi. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Why? Sci-Twi: Remember what happened when my classmates sang to me? Well, that didn't happen to my friend. Sci-Ryan: Evan Principal Cinch sang to her. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Matau T. Monkey: Does Spike the dog and your pet tried to stop Sci-Twi, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: You're forgetting something. My pet wasn't in that film. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Carry on. Sci-Twi: I can't wait to see Thomas and Friends: Olympic Special. It's gonna be so exciting. Matau T. Monkey: Me too, Sci-Twi. Do you think Sci-Ryan would release the magic and transform into a Midnight Sparkle version of him? Sci-Twi: Actually, my world's version of Thomas is gonna do that. Sci-Ryan: You said it, Sci-Twi.Sci-Twi I know why Principal Cinch says that Crystal Prep has a reputation. Sci-Twi: I know. Matau T. Monkey: So your glasses help you see better, Sci-Ryan. Can you show us your amulet? Sci-Ryan: so Ta-da! Matau T. Monkey: Wow! This is great! Do you think it has magic in it? Sci-Ryan: It will once someone's magic has been put in it. Ryan F-Freeman: You really are the inventor. Maybe you and your pet can join us. Sci-Ryan: We'd love to. Matau T. Monkey: Well, then. Welcome aborad, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: I know that you made your amulet back in CPA. Maybe you can understand the magic like what Sci-Twi is. Sci-Ryan: Unlike Midnight Sparkle, I already understand magic. Ryan F-Freeman: You do? But how? Sci-Ryan: Saw what happened to the girls. Matau T. Monkey: May I start a flashback, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: It's ok. I don't really want to start a flashback anyway. That's cool. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyways, I was busy doing this. Sci-Ryan and Sci-Twi his Cybertronian robot Sci-Ryan: Wow! What is that, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: This is my new Cybertronian Robot. I call him Lightning Storm. Sci-Twi: Wow, Ryan. You really are an inventor like me and my friend Sci-Ryan. Storm waves at her Sci-Ryan: Looks like he's saying hello, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: Yeah. But why can't he talk? Doesn't he have a voicebox? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Let me turn his voice box.Lightning Storm's voicebox on Ok, Lightning Storm. Time to talk. Matau T. Monkey: Uh, Master Ryan? You said Lightning Storm can communicate by using Sign language. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Yeah. You're right, Matau. At least you got what Tony stark has on your chest for life-support, right? nods Sci-Ryan: Matau has got a life-support reactor on his chest? Wow! My pet will be happy to see your apprentice, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: What now? the vision he saw Sci-Ryan looking in shock at Ryan and Sci-Twi transforming Ryan F-Freeman: What's going on? transforms into Midnight Sparkle and Ryan turns into Dark Ryan F-Freeman Ryan F-Freeman: gasps No way. Sci-Ryan: What happen to you and Ryan, Sci-Twi? snaps him out of his vision Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Blip. I needed that. Blip: You sound just like Ratchet when you say that. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm ok. I saw Sci-Ryan in this vision. Blip: Okay. Matau T. Monkey: What did you see in this vision, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Not important. Sci-Ryan: It's like in the movie. My friend Sci-Twi transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But that's not important. Storm uses Sign language Sci-Ryan: You know what your robot is saying, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: You can use this device to tell. him a translator Sci-Ryan: Thanks. on the translator Storms repeats what he just said Ryan F-Freeman: You know what he said, Sci-Ryan? looks at the translator Sci-Ryan: Let's see.his throat Storm signs as Sci-Ryan translates Ryan F-Freeman: What's he saying? Matau T. Monkey: We're all ears. Sci-Ryan: "Hi! I'm Lightning Storm!". Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Hello, Lightning Storm. Thomas: Hi! Batman(The LEGO Movie): Hi, Lightning Storm. I'm Batman. Duncan (Total Drama): Welcome to the team, bro. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Duncan. Ryan F-Freeman: So, Sci-Ryan. Who does your friend transform into? Storm turns into a blue sportscar Matau T. Monkey: That's good. At least my twin brother Bertram didn't transform into Bertranos. Thomas: What are you talking about? Matau T. Monkey: While Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle. Bertram puts on the Foundation Gauntlet and transforms into Bertranos. Thomas: What's the Foundation Gauntlet? Matau T. Monkey: It's like the Infinity Gauntlet but with Foundation Elements. Thomas: What are Foundation Elements? Crash Bandicoot: The Foundation Elements are the objects in Lego dimensions. Thomas: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: So, Sci-Ryan. Did you try to tell Sci-Twi to stop opening portals to Equestria? Matau T. Monkey: We're all ears, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: I did. And she listened. Ryan F-Freeman: You also say to Sci-Twi that she's destroying this world to get Equestria? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. But that was a long time ago. had a vision Thomas: What is it? a vision he saw Matau and Sci-Ryan facing Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Thomas: Whoa! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! You and Sci-Twi can't do this! reality, Bolts waves his hand in front of Thomas's face Sci-Ryan: Bolts. Can you wait until Thomas' vision ends? slaps Thomas and the vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Are you ok? What did you see in this vision? Thomas: I'm okay, Ryan. And to answer your question, in the vision I saw Matau and Sci-Ryan facing Sci-Twi and you as Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Sci-Ryan: Dark Ryan F-Freeman?? Thomas: Uh-huh. And if it hadn't been for Blip, I would've seen endless fighting between Matau, Sci-Ryan, Ryan and Sci-Twi. Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Ryan and I are fighting Sci-Twi and my master?? Thomas: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Wow! I remembered the time when Sci-Twi unleashing the magic and me, Matau and Ryan tried to help her but gets pulled in the process. Thomas: You do? nods Matau T. Monkey: What happened to me and you when Sci-Twi unleased the magic, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Well now I'll tell you, Matau. Thomas: Let me guess you transform and fight. Sci-Ryan: Perhaps a flashback will help, Thomas. Thomas: But I thought that was what you were going to say. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right, Thomas. Cue the super-wavy flashback effect! flashback starts Sci-Ryan: When she unleash the magic and I hold on to her. Ryan and Matau tried to help her but they get pulled in. Thomas: And? Sci-Ryan: We transform. Thomas: And? Sci-Ryan: When Sunset transform into Daydream Shimmer. She came to help us fight Twilight. which she became Midnight Sparkle. flashback finishes Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That's nice, Sci-Ryan. Who did you transform into? whispers Ryan F-Freeman: You turn into who? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan